Halloween 2019
by chronicles story
Summary: ash and May got to get there bestfriend's Paul and Dawn together.


**well hello happy Halloween friend's im back with a Halloween ****special i hope you like it this is going to be ****ikarishipping well bye friend's.**

* * *

with ash and Paul

* * *

so Paul you got a date to the party asked ash.

*sigh* no said Paul.

hey it's alright if you what i can not going with my date said Ash.

no it's fine, oh btw who is your date asked Paul.

it's a surprise said Ash.

hmph ok said Paul.

so Paul who do you what to go with anyway asked Ash.

uh non of your business said a blushing Paul.

oh i know it's dawn right said Ash.

n-no said Paul.

oh it IS Dawn said Ash.

*sigh* fine it is Dawn said Paul.

ok i go to the same school as Dawn you know i get her said Ash.

uh no i'd like to do it my self said Paul.

alright whatever, i got to go bye said Ash as he was checking his phone oh one more thing just go for it ok said Ash as he left.

ok bye said Paul.

*sigh* damn it why is it so hard said Paul.

* * *

with ash

* * *

hey you here said Ash.

yeah said a voice that sounded like a girl.

good can we talk asked Ash.

sure as she jumped down to show that it was may.

so what's up asked May.

*sigh* it's Paul said Ash.

what about him asked May.

well to sum it up he's a pussy said Ash.

really how so asked May.

he just won't ask Dawn out it's so dumb said Ash.

eh nothing you do really said May.

no i can with your help said Ash.

huh how asked May.

well we just force them together answered Ash.

hm ok sound's good said May.

ok let's do this said Ash.

yeah said May as they high fived.

* * *

the next day

* * *

so Paul you out to dinner with me asked Ash.

uh dude im not gay said Paul.

n-not like that said Ash.

oh sure,where to asked Paul.

uh oh shit um oh red krabby answered Ash.

oh ok i'll go get ready said Paul as he walked away.

*sigh* i almost forgot said Ash.

* * *

with dawn and may

* * *

hey Dawn what to go to red krabby with me asked May.

wow really i love red krabby so yes i'd love to go answered Dawn.

alright go get ready said May.

got it be right back said Dawn walking away.

as soon as Dawn left May's phone rang.

huh oh hi ash said May.

yo you got Dawn asked Ash.

yep, you got Paul asked May.

yeah well see you there said Ash.

yep bye said May.

well who was that May asked Dawn in her blue dress that showed some leg.

oh no one answered May.

ok so how do i look asked Dawn.

looking good said May as she walked away to get changed.

thank said Dawn.

* * *

back with the boy's

* * *

well Ash do i look ok said Paul in a black shirt with a blue tie and brown pant's.

nice let me go get changed said Ash as he walk away.

...

well how do i look asked Ash. he was wearing a white shirt with a black coat over it and khaki pant's.

nice said Paul.

well let's get going said Ash.

yeah let's said Paul.

* * *

back with the girl's

* * *

well how do i look Dawn asked May. she was wearing a red dress show some breast.

so cute said Dawn.

well let go said May.

yeah said Dawn.

* * *

at red krabby

* * *

hey ash what are we waiting for asked Paul.

uh just getting some fresh air said Ash.

damn it where are you Ash said under his breath.

oh about time said Ash as he see's may's car pull in.

huh Ash Paul your here to wait are two gay asked Dawn.

why does every one think im gay cryed Ash.

oh your not gay said Dawn.

yep im not gay said Ash.

hi Paul said dawn.

uh hi said Paul.

hey how bout we all eat together said Ash.

yeah that sound's good said May.

im fine with that how bout you Paul asked Dawn.

yeah sure said Paul.

so um i have to go to the bathroom said Ash.

oh me too said May.

ok said Paul.

so Paul how are you asked Dawn.

uh fine you said Paul.

good, are you going to the Halloween party asked Dawn.

uh yeah i am answered Paul.

oh cool me too said Dawn.

uh hey Dawn said Paul as he remebered what ash said to him. oh one more thing just go for it ok said Ash.

yeah just try Dawn will you be my date to the party asked Paul.

*gasp* of course said Dawn as she hugged Paul.

did we miss something asked Ash.

not really said Dawn.

ok said Ash.

* * *

the next day at the Party

* * *

hey Paul we waiting for something asked Ash. as he looked at the monster's on the wall's.

yeah my date said Paul.

oh ok said Ash.

oh there she is said Paul as he saw Dawn run at him but something only ash saw was May winked at him he winked back.

hey guy's said Ash.

hi ash said May as dawn and Paul ran in the dance hall.

so are mission is complete huh said Ash.

yup oh btw do you have a date asked May.

why do you what to know asked Ash.

well because i have one said May.

really who's that asked Ash.

drew, how bout you said May.

aria you know the kalos Queen said Ash.

wow really she so hot how did you get her asked May.

*sigh* i don't know but i love her said Ash.

and that's all that matters said May.

well let's get in there huh said Ash.

yeah said May.

oh look's like it went well ash said as he saw dawn and Paul kissing.

yeah well see you later said May. as she walked to drew.

yeah bye said Ash as he ran to aria.

oh there are said aria.

yeah sorry said ash as he kissed his girlfriend.

* * *

**well that's the end i like kaloskingshipping so i thought i could put in here some how well happy halloween friend's bye.**


End file.
